In some indoor communications systems, it is common for multiple access points to be powered by a common power source with limited power delivery capabilities due to power source limitations and/or limitations of the wiring delivering the power, e.g., a common DC power source with a DC power bus with limited power delivery capabilities. An Ethernet+Power over Ethernet (PoE) bus is an example of a network communications bus which also serves as a common power supply bus. As some wireless access points, e.g., base stations, have become relatively inexpensive, it can be desirable to populate a room with a large number of limited range inexpensive access points to provide a more complete coverage area, increase potential traffic, and/or reduce interference. For example, it may be desirable to connect multiple wireless access points to an existing Ethernet+PoE bus. Such an approach is particularly attractive for retrofitting conference rooms, halls, etc. which may have an Ethernet+PoE bus already prewired. Unfortunately, a large number of access points operating at the same time drawing power from the common bus may overload the bus. In some potential system deployments, there may be more access points in a system than wireless terminals, e.g., mobile nodes, in a particular room at a given point in time. In a communications system wherein the access points are powered by a common power source via a common power bus with limited power delivery capabilities, there is an upper boundary on the number of access points which can be operated similarly concurrently due to power constraints on the common power source and/or common power bus.
While having a large number of access points is desirable so that users can receive wireless signals regardless of their location in an area, when a large number of access points are in an area, use of a subset of access points may be sufficient if the access points are carefully selected at a given point in time.
From the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and apparatus that would allow a subset of access points to be powered at a given time from a common power source to be able to receive and/or send wireless signals, with the access points being powered being selected to provide adequate wireless signal coverage to user devices in the area being serviced by access points which are powered by the common power source. It is desirable if at least some methods and apparatus could be provided which avoided the need for access points to signal a controller to request power and/or the right to communicate since such access point requests can result in delays with regard to access points powering on and/or can lead to congestion and wasteful control signaling.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for new and improved methods of controlling power allocation to access points, which are powered from a common power source and/or share a common power bus and/or for controlling when one or more power consuming functions are performed by access points coupled to a common power bus.
From the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and apparatus that would allow a subset of access points to be powered at a given time from a common power source to receive and/or send wireless signals, with the access points being powered being selected to provide adequate wireless signal coverage to user devices in the area being served by access points coupled to the common bus.